Since the previous review, there have been 24 recruits to the Cancer Institute: seven translational, eight basic scientists, and nine clinical. Table 7.5.1 shows recruitments to date. While NYUCI institutional funds were used to support the expense of these recruits CCSG funds were used to fund pilot projects in the laboratories of many of these recruits, and to fund new cores without which these recruitments would not have been possible (e.g. Genomics Facility and siRNA core). As mentioned in Section 6.0 NYUCI recruitment took place in three phases during the last funding period. The first phase focused on key recruits with significant cancer focus that would complement the existing community. Thus the recruitment of Drs. Bhardwaj and O'Neill extended existing excellence in immunology to include immunotherapy as well as adding melanoma to our CCSG disease based programs that already included Genitourinary and Breast Cancer. The Chair of the Department of Pathology, David Roth, MD, PhD, and Co-Program Leader of the Immunology Program loaned the Cancer Institute space for the early recruitments of Drs. Bhardwaj, Dynlacht and O'Neill. This year, Drs. Bhardwaj and Dynlacht have since moved into the Cancer Research Center and Dr. O'Neill to the Vaccine Facility. The second phase focused on increasing depth in the clinical program with specific investments in recruits that would expand clinical services and research capabilities. The Clinical Cancer Center opened July 2004, and recruitment for disease based, programmatically aligned clinicians (e.g. Novik, Axelrod, Tiersten, Chandra, Skinner and others) prior to its opening provided for an environment of multi-disciplinary clinical research and care from its inception. Currently the NYUCI has 12 Disease Management Groups. Finally, with the opening of the Smilow Research Center May 2006, the three research floors of the Cancer Research Center opened and the newest recruits arrived on campus (Dasgupta, Yamasaki, Cho, Krogsgaard, Trombetta). Developmental Funds were earmarked to recruit a Deputy Director for Clinical Research to build the clinical research enterprise and foster collaborations across research entities to translate laboratory findings in the clinic, to recruit a molecular epidemiologist to bridge research within various programs, and build a collaborative and interactive Epidemiology and Prevention Program. These priorities were based upon the initiatives of the Strategic Plan and the recommendations of the EAB. In 2005, William Carroll, MD was named the Deputy Director for the Cancer Institute, responsible for the clinical research enterprise. We were, however, unsuccessful in recruiting a Molecular Epidemiologist, and in 2005, Dr. Roy Shore, the Associate Director for Epidemiology and Prevention took a position in Japan, and recruitment efforts to fill this position became our highest priority. In early 2006, a candidate was in final negotiations, yet decided to stay at his institution. The CI is actively recruiting for both positions and is in preliminary negotiations with one of the final candidates for the Associate Director position;our plan is to have this position filled by the Site Visit.